


Goodbye

by s3ab3ar



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Other, Spoilers, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ab3ar/pseuds/s3ab3ar
Summary: Saying your goodbyes isn’t always easy.





	Goodbye

Title: Goodbye

Author: S3ab3ar

Genre: One shot, angst

Rating: PG

Fandom: Pose

Summary: Saying your goodbyes isn’t always easy.

A/N: Based on season 2, episode 4. Spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Pose and nor do I get any compensation for this work of fiction.

* * *

Angel recounts how it could have been her in the casket and not Candy.

She has been very lucky nothing ever happened to her at the piers once she entered a John’s car.

Angel has not been a victim of stalkers or a target of an assault. Additionally, it’s also a mystery how she hasn’t contracted the virus, either.

Months after Candy’s funeral, the bodies of a few girls turn up. One was dumped in the Coney Island beach, another hacked up and shoved in a dumpster and one found beaten beyond recognition in an alleyway. The life expectancy of a transwoman is frightening short; the reality of it all felt raw and disorienting.

Although, Candy and Angel had their differences and sometimes argued over petty disputes and cattiness, there was a mutual respect and understanding between them. It was just Candy’s nature to cause a stir. The amount of disagreements and cat fights exchanged from Candy against Blanca, Elektra and Pray Tell—particularly the fights with Pray Tell were legendary; it wasn’t a typical ball without one heated banter—were in the double digits.

Regardless, she was greatly missed. Her absence is felt. Her fire, bravery and unapologetic personality filled the room. The regret of losing that prolonged her absence.

Angel never returned to work at the piers, again. She always recalled the day of the funeral and the sorrow shared amongst her peers and her chosen family.

She also couldn’t take her mind off the image of Candy’s broken, battered body and how frightening her last moments were. What desperate thoughts crossed her mind as her killer assaulted her? How can this man, this murderer, take away her life and go on living as if nothing ever happened? All these angry, hopeless and unresolved thoughts crossed her mind from time-to-time. 

Sometimes Blanca would inquire if Angel has gone back to the pier and Angel reassured her those days are over.

Losing Candy opened a new perspective that changed Angel and those around her. Angel often thought, _who will be next?_

The End.


End file.
